


My Little DickPig

by DarkDayDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Double Anal Penetration, Embarrassment, F/M, Futanari, Glory Hole, Light Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: With Naruto away on Hidden Leaf business, the line between mother and son is blurred.(Or: Futa Hinata and Futa Hanabi take advantage of the situation, and use Twink Boruto like their own personal cocksleeve)





	My Little DickPig

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> 

“It’s just three weeks,” With a smile on his lips and an apology in his voice, Naturo bid Hinata goodbye in the quiet darkness of the early morning. A dozen or so Nin’s accompanying their villages Hokage to the far off deserts of Suna, on a ‘strictly Business’ meeting with the Kazekage; a man who just happened to be one of his dearest and oldest friends. 

Three weeks...

“I’ll be sure to take care of him, Mom.” Flashing the smile she had inherited from her father, Himawari shouted her goodbyes and raced to catch up with the departing team, leaving Hinata standing there, worriedly waving goodbye to her family. 

Hanabi at her side, standing calmly beside her. 

Arms crossed and head tilted, watching with her typical disinterest as the company of nins vanished from the village entrance. Leaving the pair of sisters alone, in the quiet of the early morning.

“Three whole weeks, sister.” Hanabi teased, with a crinkle in the corner of her eyes. Glancing sideways at the pale-eyed Uzumaki, the older woman rolling her eyes and shuffling back towards the village. 

In no hurry to return to the empty walls of her family's house.

“They will be back before you know it, Hanabi.” Hinata huffed out, openly reassuring herself.

“Before you know it, my ass. You can hardly last three days, much less three weeks.” Hanabi was unfortunately right, when it came to Hinata. Over eighteen years of blissful marriage leaving her spoiled, in more ways than one. 

A loving husband, two beautiful children, and a life she could hardly complain about. Her brash and boisterous husband opening her world up to so many new possibilities and interest, especially when it came to their private lives, behind closed doors. 

Naruto’s libido originally hard to keep up with, when they had first gotten married. The whiskered nin taking time out of his busy schedule to corner Hinata a minimum of twice a day since the start of their marriage, in search of release. Pinning Hinata up against their bedroom door, or letting Hinata bend him over the worn wood of his office desk. 

The instigator and aggressor in their relationship.

But also a man that wasn't against letting his wife take over when the need arose within her, familiar to the hard press of her cock and the feel of her hands grasping at his hips from behind. 

“It’ll be fine,” Hinata gritted out again, wringing her hands worriedly together and chewing upon her bottom lip. Already dreading the weeks to come, without her husband to… well, make her cum.

“I’ll bet you money it won’t be.”

\----

As much as it pained Hinata to admit, Hanabi was right as always. The first two days without her husband passing with only slight difficulty. Waking up each day to morning wood, and an empty space beside her. Her hands capable of only so much, before she grew bored of pleasing herself. 

It was hard to return to soly jerking off, after eighteen years of satisfying marriage. And even worse-

“Mom, have you seen my jacket?!” Glancing over the rim of her tea mug, Hinata’s eyes followed Boruto’s hurried pacing, the blonde only dressed in the loose shorts he had taken to wearing to sleep just in the last couple days. The aged article of clothing riding low on his shapely hips, drawing Hinata’s eyes to the round of his ass and the thin of his waist. Openly admiring her sons sleek form, from behind his back.

“Have you tried the hall closet yet?” As Boruto raced off to check, Hinata discreetly adjusted herself. The swell of her cock straining against the soft fleece of her pajama pants, her hand soothing the hard ache with tender fingertips. Stroking it gently, before returning to quietly drinking her tea as the thunder of stomping feet started back towards the kitchen. 

Boruto returning with a grin on his lips, and his jacket slung over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, mom!” He hollered, zipping up the stairs to change for that days training session. Hinata barely having time to call up to him, before he was racing back down. Dropping his laundry basket at her feet as asked, and standing on tiptoes to plant a quick kiss upon her cheek. 

“You have a good day, baby.” Hinata preened, waving him off as he headed on his way, taking to the rooftops and vanishing from sight. Leaving her standing in the front doorway, her home once again empty, and her cock throbbing dejectedly as it was ignored in favor of housework. 

Boruto’s laundry basket resting against her hip as she closed the door behind her.

Hardly even a step away when knuckles rapped against wood. A sigh parting her lips, at the teasing smile and familiar pale-eyes that greeted her when she curiously opened the door. Hanabi sauntering in, without so much as an extended invitation. 

“How’s the lack of sex doing you, Hina?” 

“Good morning to you too, Hana,” Hinata rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her sister, returning to the task at hand as she headed off to do laundry. Meticulously going through Boruto’s load of dirty clothing; most of which was inside-out, and dropping them into the washing machine. Ignoring Hanabi’s knowing gaze from the laundry room doorway, the smile upon the younger sisters lips growing in size until it was positively smug. 

“I take it I was right, huh?” Despite how useless it was to argue, it the option Hinata chose. Avoiding eye contact and going about her task at an overly leisure pace. Trying her hardest to appear calm and collective, which was the exact opposite of how she was currently feeling.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hinata grumbled, rubbing her thumb against a particularly stubborn stain. Wetting her thumb and scrubbing at it with more aggression than needed. “I’m perfectly content with doing… ‘it’ on my own.” 

Despite how they had grown closer over the years, discussing her sex life with Hanabi was never an easy topic to breach. The young Hyuga possessing a confidence Hinata had never quiet inherited from their parents, and an openness that made her blush at times.

“You say that, but you’ve been holding that same pair of shorts for several minutes now. I’m surprised you haven't started smelling them, or something.” At the comment, Hinata realized it was Boruto’s sleep shorts she had tightly grasped in her hands, her finger pausing in its scrubbing of the stain. 

Her mind washed blank as she stared at the pale, stubborn mark.

“Dried cum, huh?” Hanabi shamelessly blurted out, Hinata jumping at her voice. Head snapping up to stare at the young Hyuga with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “I’m surprised you haven't gotten to Naruto’s laundry yet, it has been three days since he left.”

“These aren't Naruto's.” Hinata whispered, the flush of her cheeks darking to an embarrassed cherry red, her head tilting to one side as she hooked her thumbs into the shorts overstretched waistband.

Holding the tiny pair of shorts at arm's length. 

Since he was a toddler, Boruto had always been noticeably smaller than his classmates and friends. His height unchanged since his fourteenth birthday four years ago, leaving him a full head shorter than his mother. 

Her petite son, slim and effeminate. 

And with his pinched waist, round hips, and short stature, the only word that ever came to find when looking at him was ‘Adorable’. Hinata would even go as far as to say that of her two children, it was Boruto who was the more feminine. Himawari overgrowing her older brother by half a head, a point she liked to constantly remind him of.

“Hinata, you dog.” Pushing herself from off the doorframe, Hanabi sauntered into the laundry room and snatch the pair of shorts from Hinata’s hands. A wicked grin upon her lips, and her voice dripping with haughty amusement. “I’ve always thought you looking at Boruto with more than motherly interest.”

“I don’t know-”

“Bullshit. Don’t play that innocent card with me, that hardon you’re sporting speaks louder than words. Besides, the Hyuga Clan is no stranger to close relationships. What’s a little incest between loved ones. Or do you not remember all those times we have spent the night together?” It was true, in a bloodline like the Hyuga Clan, it was not uncommon to marry first cousins and other close relatives. 

Anything to keep their bloodline strong.

“He’s my son, Hana. I can’t just-” Hanabi made a point of interrupting Hinata’s rambling denial before she could get too far into the spew of words churning about inside her head. 

“Hina, just look at him! I’m surprised he hasn't gotten himself some mature kunoichi girlfriend that bends him over and uses him like a cocksleeve. Besides, if what Himawari tells me is true, I doubt he would be against getting fucked by his mother dearest.” 

And in the meekest of voices, Hinata mumbled, “What…. has Himawari said?” 

“That Boruto is constantly jerking off his little cock, and whimpering your name as he does it. You would not believe the number of times poor Hima has walked by Boruto’s room, and seen him playing with himself through the crack of his door. He doesn't even have the decency to lock his door, before jerking one off to you. Sounds pretty desperate to me, sister.”

“But he’s!.. I just…. what do I do, Hana?”

“Don’t worry sis, I’ve got your back. Just let me in on the fun when the time comes”

\----

When it came down to it, Hanabi always did know how to push Hinata’s buttons just right. The idea planted and plans slowly set into motion, Hinata waking each morning after their talk not to the thought of her husband of eighteen years. 

But of her young, barely legal son. 

Thoughts she had; truthfully, experienced before. Her gaze following after Boruto as he flounced past in the morning, dressed in grey sleep shorts and nothing else. Loose, unflattering, and probably stolen from his father.

Day after agonizing day passing by, until plans finally came together. Hanabi taking a day off from duty, the same day Boruto’s was free from training. The sisters enjoying a quiet early morning tea, when Boruto at last showed his head, his voice heavy with surprise. 

“Auntie Hanabi! Mom didn't tell me you were coming over this morning,” With a grin, Boruto let himself be pulled into a quick, one armed hug. The teen unbothered with his own partial nudity, in front of his mothers sister. A woman that had been a part of his life, since the day he was born.

“Your mother and I were just catching up, Kiddo. More importantly, what’s up with these ratty old shorts of yours?” Boruto had the decency to blush, a laugh parting his lips as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Maybe it is time to find something else to wear at night,” Boruto conceded, side glancing at his mother. Quietly watching as she sipped at her tea, a faint trace of color painting her cheeks. 

“That exactly what Hinata and I were talking about the other day,” From under the table, Hanabi pulled a shiny black boutique bag, a single word decorating one side of the bag in gold, glittering lettering. 

**_DESIRE_ **

“So we got you a little something, while out shopping yesterday~” Hanabi pushed the bag into Borutos arms, and returned to her seat. Her chair angled towards the flustered blonde, who peered wide-eyed into the bag. Glancing up between his furiously blushing mother, and the lacy pile of lingerie neatly folded up inside the bag. Mouth opening and closing, words failing him for several long, tense seconds.

“You have got to be joking,” He blurted out, fishing a tiny pair of lacy silk panties from the bag, along with a matching babydoll. Pretty, racy, and in pastel pink.

“Don’t try and deny it, kiddo. We all know why you’re wandering around in those baggy shorts, looking all tempting and needy in front of your mother while your father and sister are away,” With the grace of a lounging panther, Hanabi rose from her chair again and invaded Boruto’s personal space until the young blonde was back up against the kitchen wall. Loomed over by his aunt and boxed in by her arms, her hands pressed flat against the wall on each side of his head. “Don’t think for a moment that Hinata and I don’t know about you jerking off, while moaning your own mothers name like some filthy, perverted little pig. Squealing and moaning as you play with your ass, begging to be fucked and filled. Isn't that right, Hinata?”

“Y-yes… We know all about it, Boruto. I know that… that-” With her face the same shade as a tomato, and her voice a stuttering mess, Hinata fidgeted in her seat. Her cock aching and throbbing, straining against her pajama pants. “I know that you jerk off, to the thought of my cock!” She blurted out at last, wringing her hands together and staring intently at her tea mug.

“And how does that make you feel, dear sister?”

“....... unbelievably turned on.”

“Hear that, kiddo? Your sick little perverted fantasy turns your mother on, and makes her cock ache. So here’s that we’re going to do,” Grabbing a handful of Boruto’s ratty grey shorts, Hanabi hiked them up until the outline of the blonde’s tiny cock strained against the tightly stretched fabric. “You’re going to change out of these hideous shorts, and into the cute little babydoll we both picked out for you, and then you’re going to get fucked in it. Understand?”

“I… I..” Boruto gaped at his aunt, his mouth flapping as he stuttered and fumbled. Until with the tinies of voices, he whimpered out, “ I Understand..” The blonde avoiding the pale eyes that heatedly watched him as he shyly slipped the loose shorts from around his waist, letting them pool around his ankles on the floor. His hardened cock jutting out pitifully between his thighs, tiny and dribbling. 

Hardly more than a couple of inches long, boruto neither a grower or a shower. 

“Look at that useless little cock of his, sister.” Hanabi laughed, leaving Boruto’s side in favor of returning to her seat. Thighs spread and arms crossing against her chest, the swell of her cock straining against the zipper of her pants. Fingers absently fiddling with the zipper and stroking the bulge teasingly, gaze refusing to linger from the Blonde’s exposed body. 

“It’s… tiny.” Hinata half whispered, after finally managing to glance up from her embarrassment. “Put the.. Put the babydoll on.”

As it turned out, once again Hanabi was right about something. She was right that Pastel Pink would look great on Boruto. The frilly silk panties encasing his tiny balls and cock without so much as a struggle, while the sheer babydoll fell softly around his waist and clung to his chest. The dark pink of his nipples visible through the sheer fabric. 

“Isn't he a tasty sight to see,” Hanabi preened, getting up from her chair and grabbing ahold of Hinata’s hand. Forcefully pulling her elder sister up from her chair with a squeak of surprise, and depositing her on the edge of the kitchen table. Her ass planted on the side of the table, with her feet several inches off the ground. Hinata’s hands pressed shyly against the tent of her pants, cock straining to be freed from the constricting fabric. 

“Stay,” Hanabi playfully ordered, pointing a finger at Hinata before trotting off to the frozen Boruto. Gathering him up in her arms, and pulling him to stand in front of Hinata. Hanabi’s bulge pressing against Boruto’s ass, as she held him gently from behind. Letting Hinata watch with wide eyes and bitten lips as she teasingly ran her fingers up the blonde’s sides, making him squirm and quietly laugh. 

His eyes upon his mothers tented pants, and nothing else. 

“Why don’t you help your mother with that hardon of hers, like a good boy?” Other than ‘desperate’, there was no better word to describe the speed at which Boruto set himself upon the task he had been dealt, his hands shaking as he struggled to free Hinata’s cock from her pants, his desperation quickly winning over as it flopped thickly free. 

Fat and healthy, with enough length to put many men to shame. His hands and mouth upon it without so much as a suggestion, stroking and tugging while his tongue lavished the tip with quick swirls. 

Pulling Hinata’s foreskin up and down her cocktip as he stroked her off. Body bent over with his face in Hinata’s crotch, and his ass up in the air. Hanabi’s hands upon his hips, and her bulge rubbed up against his scantily clad backside. The hem of the babydoll bunched up around his waist, showing off the intricate stitchwork of the panties sheer back. 

“Thats a good boy, suck on your mommy's cock.” Hanabi praised, her thumb hooked into the waist of the frilly panties. Pulling them down just below the swell of Boruto’s shapely ass, hands upon the pale, fleshy cheeks. Spreading them, and then pausing to admire the little puckered asshole that winked temptingly back at her. 

Wet and beckoning, an asshole well accustomed to the press of fingers.

“Look at that slutty asshole! Already winking and twitching with excitement, just begging to be teased and filled.” With one hand upon the back of boruto’s head; pushing him further down on Hinata’s cock, Hanabi pressed two fingers into Boruto’s soft, slippery asshole. The tight ring of muscles tensing around the invading digits and bringing a moan to Hanabi’s lips. 

“You’re all slippery and wet inside, Boruto. Did you just finish up playing with yourself, while thinking of your mothers cock? Shoving your fingers into your cockhungry hole as you stroked your tiny cock.” With ease, Hanabi’s fingers found the round hardness of Boruto’s prostate, fingers gently stroking across it at first. 

Teasing it, and making Boruto jump and squirm, his cock twitching against the silky lace of his panties. The pale pink silk darkening as his dribbling precum soaked into it. 

“Who would have thought my nephew would turn out to be a perverted little dickpig, tightly squeezing around my fingers as he sucked his mother off. You’re a sick pervert, aren't you piggy?” The gentleness Hanabi had shown Boruto at first, lasted only as long as her patience did. The slow press of her fingers turning sharp and quick, jabbing at his prostate over and over without pause or mercy, until Boruto was practically humping the air. 

Grunting and squealing around his mothers thick, veiny cock. 

“Hana… I’m going to c-cum soon…” Hinata whimpered, in a hushed voice. Gripping at the table ledge with both hands, her head tilted down to stare at her son. Watching with parted lips as he gasped and grunted around her cock, his eyes tightly shut. 

“We can’t have that happening,” With the hand she had held Boruto’s head down with, Hanabi tightened her fingers around a fistful of hair, and harshly pulled his head back until Hinata’s cock slipped from between his lips, twitching in the air. Wet and shiny. “How about it piggy. Want to let your mother cum in your slutty ass? Isn't that what you have been touching yourself to, all this time?” 

“I haven't! I-I would never-” Despite how similar Boruto looked when compared to his father, at that moment it was Hinata that he took after. Cheeks splashed a deep shade of crimson, and voice quivering in his throat. Unable to get words out, without stuttering and fumbling about. 

Objecting to Hanabi’s teasing, despite the taste of his mother's cock on his tongue, and the dripping mess between his thighs.

“Bullshit! What a naughty little piggy you are. And naughty piggy’s-” Again and again, Hanabi harshly lavished Boruto’s prostate with attention, jabbing her fingers against the sensitive bit of flesh and making Boruto crying out. His legs wobbling and back arching. “-get their prostate tortured. Now let's try this again… do you want to feel your mommy’s cock slide nice and deep inside of you, piggy?” 

“I… y-yes..” Boruto squeaked out, gasping for breath and wiggling as Hanabi continued to drive her fingers inside of him. 

“See, that wasn't hard to admit. Now, let turn this slutty ass of yours around.” After giving one last stroke to Boruto’s prostate, Hanabi slipped her wet fingers from inside his hole. The once pristine little pucker winking and clenching before her eyes, ever so slightly gaped open from the rough thrusting of her fingers. “Come on piggy, show Hina your pretty little asshole.” 

“It’s so pink…” Hinata hushed, stroking at her own cock as she watching her son spread himself for her, his panties still bunched around his thighs. Back arched forward and body bent at the waist, hands upon his cheeks. Spreading them wide for her greedy gaze, her hands instinctively moving forward to grip at his shapely hips. 

“Back it up, boy. Get that cock you have fantasized about,” With her hands upon his shoulders, Hanabi pushing Boruto back against his mother, and reached between the blonde’s spread thighs. 

Grasping Hinata’s cock and jerking it upwards, positioning it until the bulbous head brushed against Boruto’s puckered hole. Hinata’s breath stuttering in her throat as her son; her flesh and blood, slowly took her fat cock inside of him all on his own. Lowering his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, his walls tightly clenching around her with each new inch he managed to take. 

Until at last, Hinata’s balls pressed against his quivering entrance. Her thick cock buried to the hilt inside her adorable son, her toes curling and breath catching. So deliciously close to cumming, that the world faded before Hinata’s eyes and only one thing mattered in that moment of time. 

Cumming inside of Boruto. 

“Oooh! Oh fuck…” Hinata wailed, biting at her bottom lip and clenching her fingers against Boruto’s hips. Watching through lidded eyes as her sons hips rose and fell, lifting himself from off her cock, only to drop his weight back down. Taking Hinata’s swollen length right to the base, each time he pressed her back inside of him. 

Slow, steady, and impossibly tight. 

“He’s t-tighter than his father.” 

“Not very enthusiastic though…” Hanabi grumbled, her hands on her belt. Unbuckling it, and pulling it from the loops of her shorts; which followed quickly afterwards, leaving Hanabi standing bare from the waist down. 

Having not even bothered to put on panties that morning. 

“Lean back, sister.” At the purred command, Hinata laid back against the table top. Her neck awkwardly bent to watch Boruto’s hole gobble up her cock again and again, the young blonde sharply moaning from above her. His fingers clenched against Hinata’s knees, gripping at her as he lifted himself up and then dropped himself down. 

Fucking himself upon her cock, at a quickening pace. 

“Lets get these pesky hands out of the way,” With the belt she had pulled from around her waist, Hanabi made quick work of Boruto’s gripping hands. Tightly binding them together with the leather length, and hoisting them above the blondes head. Forcefully pushing him back, until he was laid out atop Hinata, every inch of her thick cock pushed deep into him, with her cum swollen balls firmly pressed against the ring of his stretched hole. 

“Perfect~” Hanabi laughed as she looped Boruto’s bound hands behind Hinata’s neck, his arms raised above his head and hands incapacitated, Hinata gripping at his waist and rolling her hips forward. Desperately grinding her twitching cock into him, the sensitive tip of her length prodding against the blonde’s prostate with each hard jerk of her hips. 

“I’m so close, Hana. I- I don’t know how much… how much l-longer I can l-laaaast.”   


“Wait for me, Hina. Seriously, don’t be a quick-shoot the first time you fuck your son.” Standing between Boruto and Hinata’s spread thighs, Hanabi ground herself against the lacy silk of the blondes panties. Hips slow and teasing, her hand freeing the blonde’s little cock from its silky prison. 

Their lengths rubbing together, Hanabi’s cock so very large compared to the useless bit of flesh Boruto had been dealt by life. The smile upon Hanabi’s lips turning wide and eye-reaching, the pale stare of her gaze staring down at her nephew with open amusement. Stroking Boruto’s cock until he twitched and wiggled upon his mothers cock, thin arms tensing above his head. 

Hands gripping and grasping, perfectly pinned behind Hinata’s neck. Leaving him openly on display for his hauntily staring aunt, her hand stroking their cocks together until they glistened with precum. 

Slippery and wet.

“Hana, hurry up!” Hinata whined from beneath Boruto, her forehead pressed into the crook of her son's shoulder. Voice low and pleading, practically a hairs length away from cumming in her adorably slutty son’s ass.

“No patience, sister.” While Hinata might have possessed a beautiful cock, it was quite average when compared to Hanabi’s. Both sisters excelling in the length and thickness categories, with more than enough inches to go around. But where Hinata’s was girthy and ridgid, Hanabi’s was swollen and curved. 

Her cock thin at the tip, and fat in the middle. Growing in thickness the closer it was to the base, with a noticeable curve that bent to the right. Not much longer than Hinata’s, but thicker than hers by far. 

A slab of high quality meat that had squeezed its way into a fair number of people over the years. Friends, strangers, in-laws… and family. It was no real surprise to Hanabi, that her nephew would end up on that list of sexual partners.

To be having a threesome with her older sister though? Not the most expected, but a pleasant surprise either way.

“Hold his hips, Hina. He’s moving too much.” 

“Wait, wait a second. You c-cant be serious Auntie Hanabi!” Paying little attention to Boruto’s squeak of disbelief, Hinata gripped at her sons waist and pulled him down flush against her hips. Hanabi standing with Boruto’s cock in one hand, and her own in the other. Jerking the blonde off, as she pressed the narrow tip of her cock to his already crammed hole.

Prodding gently at first, before she started to lean her weight into it. Slowly preening Boruto’s hole wider, nudge by nudge. Inching her way in, a bit at a time. Until after what seemed like an eternity for Hanabi, she managed to get the very tip of her length into the boy. His walls tightly constricting around her, a delicious squeeze that beckoned Hanabi deeper. 

“Wait, its too much. I can’t, I can’t!” But Boruto would, despite the high squeaked wail of his voice. His sentences blurring together, the more Hanabi pressed into his, until only a single word managed to escape him, over and over again. 

“K-kami! Oooh Kami!” 

“Listen to him cry out, sister.” Hanabi laughed and jerked her hips backwards, letting her length slipped out to the very tip before she pushed it right back in. The wet squelch of his insides bringing a thrill to the sisters, Hinata rutting her hips up frantically. Never withdrawing more than an inch from her son, instead preferring to grinding into him and enjoy the snug fit.

A fit that grew snugger, the more Hanabi sheathed herself inside the blonde. The swollen round of her cock straining to slide its way inside of him, the closer she got to the base. 

A fit so tight, it was suffocating. 

“Oooh! I’m going to… Baby, I’m going to!” The fact Hinata had last as long as she did, was impressive enough. Her hands tightening against Boruto’s shapely hips, fingers sinking into the plush flesh as her nails left crescents where they dug. Crying out with her face buried in the side of Boruto’s neck, her balls tightening up as their load was pumped out in a messy gush. 

Pumping over a days worth of unspilled seed into the Blonde, so much that it oozed around her cock and dripped onto the tables ledge. Pooling there until the puddle of cum began to trickle over the edge and splatter the floor between Hanabi’s legs. Her once steady stretching of Boruto’s unaccustomed hole, picking up to a feverish pace. 

Pounding her fat cock into the blonde’s cummy hole, fucking her sisters cum right out of the young nin in loud and lewd squelches. His tiny cock twitching in Hanabi’s stroking hand, the young Hyuga jerking him off as she pounded into him relentlessly. The slipper mess of cum aiding in Hanabi’s attempts to fully sheath herself inside the blonde. 

Squeezing inch after thickening inch inside him, until her balls found themselves firmly pressed up against Hinata’s at last. Boruto’s once pristine little asshole stretched taut around his mother’s and aunt's girthy cocks, his mouth falling open and back arching up. Hips jutting forward as he found himself squeaking and moaning through the most powerful orgasm the young Nine had ever experiences in his life. 

His useless little cock shooting its load all over his own stomach, while Hanabi’s hand continued to jerk him off even when he had finished cumming. Keeping his cock twitching and drooling, overly sensitive from his release. The loose flesh of his foreskin pulled up and down the tender head of his length, keeping him hard as Hanabi continued to fuck him mercilessly. 

Pounding her cock until him while chasing after her own release, Hinata’s softening cock still buried deep in the teen. Giving Hanabi that extra bit of room to work with, her fingers tightening around Boruto’s tiny cock as she found herself riding out her sought after release. 

Pouring a healthy load of thick, oozing cum into the blonde. Rope upon rope painting his insides with a sticky layer of white, only for the Hyuga to jerk her hips back and pull her still cumming cock from Boruto’s stretched hole. 

Spraying the final few spurts all over the Nin’s tiny, softening cock, and the panties that were wrapped around his thighs. Draining every last drop onto the silky undies, until they were sopping wet and promptly pulled back up around Boruto’s twitching cock and balls. 

Hanabi’s hands upon Boruto’s thighs, as she stood there trying to regain her breath. Her softening cock twitching against her thigh, glistening with cum and dribbling from the mess of Boruto’s insides. Hinata’s cock still buried in his asshole, which gaped around her thick length. 

Overly stretched from the two pair of cocks that had ravaged his once unexplored little hole and left him leaking cum all over himself, Boruto looking like a wellbred piece of fuckmeat. His face flushed and chest heaving, arms tensed around Hinata’s neck. Wrists chafed from the tight squeeze of Hanabi’s leather belt. 

“That, was a pretty good start. Don’t you agree, Sister?”

“Y-yes. He takes after his… after his father. T-tight and loud.”

“I think we can get him really squealing, if we put our backs into it. What do you say, piggy, ready for round two?”

\------

It was unsurprising, that their two weeks of quality family time slipped by in an instant. The days counting down to Naruto and Himawari’s return dwindling, until word of their location placed the twosome a single days travel away. 

Giving the pair of pale-eyed sisters a measly twenty-four hours left to enjoy themselves, greedy and demanding of Boruto in those last trickling hours. Sending the seventeen-year-old off in the morning with a kiss to both cheeks, and a fat black plug crammed up his ass. 

His belly full of thick morning cum, a sloshing mixture of Hinata and Hanabi’s rich futa seed. The pair waking the little blonde a full two hours before he was required to join his teammates for practice, his throat and ass at their mercy during those ungodly early hours of the morning. Making him cry out and squirm as they took turns emptying their balls into him, his cock twitching with arousal against his belly. 

So needy, yet adorably useless. Tiny and feminine, when compared to his mothers and aunts fat lengths. A giggle upon Hanabi’s lips as she stroked a finger over the red, sensitive tip. Teasing it while she shoved her thick, veiny cock into Boruto’s tight hole. 

“What a useless little cock,” Hanabi hissed, laughing outright as it twitched and shuddered under the stroking of her finger, Boruto cumming all over his own belly and chest at her teasing alone. “Look at that, I hardly even touched it! So useless.”

“Come now, Hanabi.” Hinata mumbled, her face flushed and lips pursed. Hands buried in her son’s hair, pulling his head harshly down upon her cock until his nose pressed against her pelvis. Every thick, pale inch of her cock crammed into Borutos clenching throat, bulging the flesh outwards the deeper she thrusted herself. 

The blonde noisily inhaling for breath through his nose, when Hinata would pull herself from his throat. An almost comical sound, due to the bright pink nose-hooks Hanabi had also picked up for the teen. His button nose pulled tightly upwards, to ‘Capture his inner DickPig’, according to Hanabi. 

Truthfully though, Hinata was positive it was just for the Hyuga’s amusement and nothing more. 

“His mouth and ass make up for his tiny cock.” Hinata moaned out, staring fondly down at her little piggy. A name that had quickly stuck, since the threesomes first night together all those weeks ago. Hanabi taking full advantage of the teasing little nickname, buying a cute little pig tailed buttplug to go along with Boruto’s nose hooks.

Often making the blonde pose with them on, much to the teens embarrassment. 

“Well-” Hanabi started, voice stuttering in her throat as she found herself emptying her third load of morning cum into her nephew, hips pressed firmly against Boruto’s fleshy ass. Balls twitching and cock throbbing, her seed oozing from his overstuffed hole. “It’s such a shame we’re the only ones that get to enjoy such a fine bit of fuckmeat… seems pretty selfish to me.”

“Y-you know what, sister? You’re right.” Fondly Hinata stroked her fingers through Borutos blonde hair, enjoying the lewd, wet sound of his throat contracting around her meaty cock. Balls tightening and breath catching, her hands tightening around fistfuls of his hair as she came, holding him against the base of her cock. 

The little blonde greedily gulping down her cum as it flooded down his throat. 

“Call the girls up... t-tell them it's my treat.” Once the last dribble of cum had been sucked from her balls, Hinata released her hold upon Borutos hair. Letting the blonde cough and sputter as he pulled away, her cum dripping down his lips. Pupils blown and eyes wide, chest heaving. “It's time for mommy's little piggy to make her proud.”

“You do want to make your mommy proud, don't you Boruto?” Hanabi mocked in a babying voice, pulling her softening cock from the blondes overflowing hole. The thick, bulbous and black plug crammed into his tender hole, corking up the multiple loads the sisters had managed to pump into him just that morning. 

A tiny whine of discomfort parting the teenagers lips at the thickness of the toy, so very fat even when compared to his mothers and aunt’s lengths. Large enough to stay snuggly in place, even when performing his daily duties with his teammates. The toy shifting and grinding against his prostate throughout the day, leaving his poor little cock constantly twitching and drooling.

“Of.. of course I want to make her proud.” Boruto mumbled, already uncertain of the day ahead of him. 

“That’s my boy” Hinata cooed, her cock twitching to life against the side of Boruto’s face, thickening and swelling until it stood proudly at attention. “Now, be a good piggy and give mommy one last blowjob before you head off to training.”

It would be a lie to say that Boruto got out of the house on time that day, racing across the rooftops while his mother and aunt waved him goodbye and went about with their own daily activities. Hanabi enjoying a day off from duty, while Hinata took the afternoon to clean and tidy the mess her house had become, several weeks worth of cumsoaked bedsheets hung out to dry in the sunlight. 

Hinata humming to herself as she worked, pausing occasionally to grin foolishly at the thought of that night's activities. Her cock twitching, straining against the seam of her shorts. 

“It's all set up,” Hanabi called out, interrupting Hinata train of thought with her sudden appearance. The younger kunoichi standing on the back steps, watching with veiled amusement as Hinata hand washed the stiffness from the linens. “Eight o'clock, at the AmberDrop.”

“Did you get a good crowd for Boruto’s debut?”

“The regulars, of course. But just for the occasion, I’ve invited the Anbu girls. They don’t often get to enjoy any of the fuckmeats brought to the AmberDrop,” Hanabi briefly considered helping her sister with the laundry, thought it was a thought that lasted no more than a couple seconds. The Hyuga instead taking a seat on the back steps to watch her sister quietly putter about, “Anko RSVP’d.”

“Just don’t let her take the first turn, we don’t need a repeat of the last time she was invited.” Hinata rolled her eyes at the memory, the last soiled sheet scrubbed clean and hung to dry with all the others. An exaggerated moan parting her lips as she plopped down beside Hanabi, their shoulders bumping together.

When it came to it, Anko and the other cock possessing Anbu girls were rarely invited to the Kunoichi hosted meetups, and for a good reason at that. Not only did most of them hold questionable levels of insanity, but they also sported some of the largest cocks the sisters had ever seen. Easily putting Hinata and Hanabi’s girthy members to shame.

The kind of meat only the best of cocksleeves could handle. 

“I just can’t wait to see his face when Anko rams herself into him.

\---

“Fuck Hinata, I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this fine bit of flesh all to yourself. No wonder you’ve been so distracted these last couple days. You’ve got your hands on one cockhungry slut, that's for sure.” Sakura practically sang with praise, her hands pressed flat against the wall. Hips jerking as she rutted her cock into the velvet lined gloryhole, a popular attracted in the AmberDrops private backroom. 

A secluded little closet of a room that sported a handful of leather chairs, a single glass coffee table, and a gloryhole. A neatly scripted sign pasted to the wall beside the hole, assigning prices and options. The funds going towards paying for the private use of the room for the night, and the cleanup fee. 

But really, who could argue with a ten dollar blowjob? Or a chance to fuck some top quality ass for only thirty dollars? 

“You can’t fault me for being greedy, Sakura. I wanted to enjoy him as much as I could, before I threw him to the wolves.” Hinata answered primly from her leather chair, perched upon the edge of her seat as she quietly watched her son suck the oblivious off Sakura. Swallowing the thick load of a woman who he had grown up with, and a family friend that had known him since birth. 

The anonymity of the gloryhole one of its selling points, the identification of the changing nightly fuckmeats often kept secret. The thrill of the unknown keeping the regulars entertained and coming back for more, their gatherings hardly ever short of attendees. 

“Come on, forehead.” Ino called from her leather chair, the blonde already waiting for her second crack at the gloryhole. The lineup of girls waiting for their first turns promising the blonde a long wait, “Let someone else enjoy the fresh meat!” 

“Okay, okay…” Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes and pulling her softening cock from the greedy mouth that had continued to suck her off, even after the last drop of cum had been vacuumed from her balls. A wrinkled and folded ten dollar bill stuffed into the gloryhole, and into Borutos waiting hands. 

The bill added to the growing wad he had collected so far.

“Ya, move aside Pink. I’ll show you the proper way a gloryhole should be used.” With a crooked grin on her lips, and a thumb hooked into the belt of her skirt, Anko boredly rocked upon the balls of her heels. Impatiently waiting her turn, with only Sakura between her and a good piece of fuckmeat. 

Since her rejoining of the Anbu squad, the plushness of her body; developed from her years of academy teaching, had melted away. Leaving the formerly round kunoichi slimmed down until she was more curvaceous, than plump. 

“More like destroyed..” Sakura mumbled to Ino, taking a seat beside the blonde. Tucking her cock away as she settled into the plush leather chair, watching with interest as the purple haired Anbu took up ownership of the gloryhole, stuffing several bills into the velvet-lined hole before hiking her skirt up, her cock already straining against the tight spandex of the boyshorts she wore under her skirt.

True to the Anbu stereotype, Anko was unfortunately endowed. A fat, meaty and thick length of cock jutting out from between her plush thighs, the hefty slab of cockmeat too heavy to hold itself fully upright. Leaving it lazily bobbing at halfmast, her hand freeing it from the tight confines of her spandex boyshorts. 

“Lather that monster up before you fuck him, Anko. Lets not have a repeat of last time you tried to shove that beast dry into one of the fuckmeats.” Sakura overhand threw a glass bottle of lube at the Anbu, the purple haired kunoichi catching it without turning her head or even offering a thanks in return. The cap unscrewed and bottle upturned, pouring a healthy helping of the sticky mess over her cock and rubbing it on until her her meat glistened. 

The bottle throwing back to Sakura, now over half empty.

“Back that ass up, boy.” Anko grunted out, stroking her cock as she loomed over the empty gloryhole. Her wait quickly rewarded as Boruto’s ass was pressed firmly to the opening, the black plug nestled snugly back inside of his hole. 

Where it had been since Ino had stuffed it back in, three messy blowjobs ago. Anko tugging at the fat plug, letting it strain against the tight ring of muscles before it wetly popped out with a rush of spilling seed. The well-fucked hole gaping and winking, slightly stretched out from the half-dozen or so differing cocks that had already taken a crack at the gloryhole. 

“Fuck, thats one sloppy hole.” Anko praised, rubbing the fat tip of her cock against the pink, cumstuffed asshole. Her hips rocking forward, slowly trying to sink the swollen tip into the well lubed hole. Only for Boruto to flinch and shift away from the gloryhole, and the massive length of meat that wanted to be buried inside of him. Several long seconds of frustrated shifting prompting Anko to glance at Hinata over her shoulder, “Hinata, he keeps fucking moving. Think you can do anything to help a girl out?” 

“I got this,” From her place leaned against the rooms lone door, Hanabi spoke up. Flashing her sister a sly grin before vanishing out the door, the lock clicking behind her. 

But even with Hanabi out of sight, she was not out of earshot, the sound of her voice reaching through the wall as she entered the tiny room behind the gloryhole. “Open wide and back that ass up, Piggy.” 

The wet, choking sound of a fat cock shoved down a tight throat brought a laugh to Ankos lips, one hand stroking at her cock while the other pressed to the wall above her head. Boruto’s ass once against pressed flush to the opening of the gloryhole, his gaping hole dribbling cum and winking temptingly at Anko. 

“Need to train your cockslut better, Hinata,” With time already wasted and a line of other needy futas waiting for their turn to use the gloryhole, Anko was consciously considerate of their needs and did not pussyfoot around. Her hips jerking forward hard, the fat tip of her cock easily pushing into the sloppy hole, spreading him wide and bringing a nasally inhale from Boruto. 

But where the tip of her cock might have been an easy thing to force in, the many fat inches that followed were different. Stretching him, filling him, sinking so impossibly deep that the bulge of her cock strained against the flesh of his belly. Inch after agonizingly thick inch surging into him, Anko’s hips rough in their poundings. 

Quick and hard thrusts that had her humping the wall, her head tilted down to enjoy the sight of her cock slipping into Boruto’s asshole, the once tight ring stretched taut around her meat. Clutching at her monsterous length and bringing a tinkering moan to Ankos lips, balls tightening and cock pulsing.

“Fuck, look at that. Took every inch like a fucking champ… You should be proud, Hinata.” That was high praise when it came to Anko, her expectations high and her sex drive even higher. The lewd and wet squelch of her rutting filling the tiny, futa packed backroom. The once quiet murmur of conversation halting, eyes watching with heated interest as Anko did her thing. The purple haired nin blind to the world, outside of the sopping cocksleeve she was feverishly plowing herself into. 

Hands desperately searching for purchase upon the wall, eyes clenched and head arched back. Teeth sinking into the plush flesh of her bottom lip. 

“She may fuck like an animal, but when it comes to Anko one thing never changes,” Sakura whispered low to Ino, the blonde laughing quietly back in reply. 

Anko may have possessed one of the largest cocks any of them had ever seen, and she certainly knew how to use it… but she also hardly ever had the pleasure of using it, making her impatient and quick to excite. Pounding away without pause from the word go, rutting away like the sex deprived woman she was. 

Taking, and taking, and taking… 

“Fuck..” Anko wheezed, her forehead rested against the wall. Hips coming to a quick, jerky halt as she wordlessly found herself cumming, balls tightening and cock throbbing. Load after load of thick, oozing seed pouring into Boruto’s waiting belly, so much so that it made his flat belly bloat just the slightest bit. The tight fit of Ankos monsterous cock keeping every precious drop corked up inside of him, until with her balls drained and her length softening, Anko slipped herself from the well bred fuckmeat. 

Boruto’s gaping hole gushing with her seed, the mess squirting down the wall beneath the gloryhole, and puddling at Anko’s feet. The Nin shifting before the sloppy mess could wet her shoes, her spent cock held in one hand. 

Slick with lube and glistening with her own cum.

“See, what did I say. No matter how big her cock is, or how hard she fucks, Anko will always be a quick shoot,” Sakura quietly joked along with Ino, her hand upon the blondes thigh. Eyeing the bulge that strained against Ino’s skirt with a sly little grin. 

“Got something to say, Pink?” Anko brashly spoke aloud, collapsing heavily into one of the empty leather chairs after she had recorked Boruto’s gaping hole. Pushing the plug back into him, the once tight fit now almost loose from her hard use.

“Nope,” Sakura instantly replied, grinning at the purpled haired woman now sat beside her. “Just asking Ino if she’s going to take her turn now, or later.” 

“Definitely later,” Ino nodded, watching Hinata take possession of the gloryhole. Staring gleefully with pale, hooded eyes at her sons ruined hole. Her stiff cock straining against her pants, begging to be buried in Boruto sloppy asshole.

Pink, puffy, and glistening with the massive load Anko had just drained into it.

“I would argue with her cutting the line, but you cant really complain in this situation.” Ino pouted, shifting uncomfortable and palming her stiff cock through her skirt. Openly enjoying the show that was unfolding before her, Anko’s quiet chuckle earning a sideways glance from the blonde.

“It's never smart to get between a mother and her child.”


End file.
